The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Cleagar GF1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,463) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Draga’ (unpatented, undistributed in the U.S.). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Peters in a controlled environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, during September, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Ver’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.